Ini Salahku!
by lampion malam
Summary: Karena tidak ada suatu masalah dimana hanya satu belah pihak saja yang salah. — adult!FangYing


BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Ini Salahku!**

.

.

 _Karena tidak ada suatu masalah dimana hanya satu belah pihak saja yang salah._

—

 _FangYing_

 _._

 _._

Enjoy!

.

.

Mobil sedan bernuansa merah mengkilap itu tiba-tiba mogok. Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa kali musibah datang menghampiri kedua mempelai beragama nonmuslim yang baru saja mengikat perjanjian akan bersama itu dengan beragam cobaan. Setidaknya boleh saja menyita waktu mereka, tapi jangan diwaktu jam orang dewasa benar-benar perlu jamnya untuk istirahat setelah memaksakan kedua bahu mereka tegang karena terlalu lama duduk di atas kursi kerja bukan?

"Oh sial! Berasap!" jerit perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut hitam berkuncir dua. Kacamata bundar berpinggir biru bertengger manis dari batang hidungnya meskipun ia sudah melompat guna menghindari pasangannya yang kini terbatuk-batuk.

Laki-laki yang tidak kalah memiliki empat mata itu menutup depan mobilnya kasar. Suaranya yang nyaring menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang kesal.

"Apa ini? Mobilnya rusak!" pria berambut serba tidak teratur menendang lampu si mobil.

"Sudah lah Fang, seharusnya kita tadi beli mobil ferrari terbaru kuning saja."

Oh ayolah itu bukan solusi. "Oh Ying kekasih satu kantor denganku yang manis, mobil ini sudah bagus tau!" bantah pria bernama Fang itu.

"Bagus? Kita baru beli satu bulan yang lalu," wanita berumur berkepala dua itu mengelus mobil di depannya. "Lalu mogok," tangan yang ia gosok lembut berubah menjadi memukul begitu brutal.

" _OFF! OFF_ DULU!" Fang histeris dengan sikap istrinya yang ingin sekali membonyokkan benda belian dari hasil jerih payahnya menabung satu tahun. Jas hitam yang ia kenakan diperbaikinya terlebih dahulu. "Sayang, kamu tahu artinya kalau benda ini rusak apa jadinya kan?"

"Iyap," balas Ying pendek.

"Jadi, jangan dirusakin oke?" mohon Fang. "Nanti kita gak bisa pulang lagi~"

"Persetan mau gak bisa pulang, barang rongsokan ya barang gak bagus!"

Satu tendangan dilancarkan Ying kepada ban depan mobil sebelah kiri. Keringat dingin muncul dari pelipis kandidat kepala keluarga.

"Gak. Bakal. Bisa. Jalan. INI RONSOKAN!" Ying semakin memperkuat tendangannya.

Suara klakson dari dalam mobil sempat membuat pasangan penganut agama Kong Hu Chu itu keheranan. Tidak berapa lama, mereka reflek mundur ketika sang mobil merah itu malah maju ke depan dengan sendirinya. Berjalan tanpa siapapun mengendarai.

Kedua manusia berpakaian kantor itu membuka lebar mulut mereka. Masih terlalu sibuk bagi masing-masing pihak untuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Hipotesanya hanya Fang lupa menarik kunci dan mematikannya, mereka keluar terburu-buru untuk mengecek kop, dan ternyata sejak awal pembelian mereka lupa membuka brosur cara pemakaian dan apa yang Ying barusan lakukan adalah satu dari beberapa cara agar mobil otomatis membaik. Silakan coret perkiraan terakhir.

Perempatan imajinatif muncul seperti biasa di atas kepala mantan pengendali bayang. Keheningan tercipta sebentar sampai kepala Fang benar-benar berasap.

"AKU SUDAH MENAHAN HATI TIDAK MEMBENTAK. OKE, AKU MUAK!"

Ying berdiri ketakutan. Oh Tuhan, suaminya terjangkit PMS lagi seperti saat masa kecilnya ketika bertemu dengan Boboiboy—laki-laki pecinta kerusuhan, ralat, suka mencari ribut dengan laki-laki berkacamata mengarah ke oval—di awal-awal.

"Maumu apa sih? Aku sudah bekerja dan mencarikan lowongan untukmu! Aku sudah membelikan materai sampai rela ngeret motor mogok di tengah hujan saat masih miskin lagi! Apa keinginanku? Aku hanya ingin sebuah M-O-B-I-L. Dan, kau baru saja menghilangkannya!"

"T—tunggu sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Minta mobil pake uang sendiri selalu kau cegah-cegah! Alasannya bilang untuk masa depan lah, pake motor butut dengan boros oli sudah bagus lah, dan sebelum bisa aku membeli mobil itu kau sempat menjerit meminta uang cuma demi traktir ibu-ibu arisan yang doyan makan cemilan harga kualitas hotel bintang lima. Gak cuma uangku yang terkikis, sayang. HATIKU JUGA SAKIT—BANGET—"

Dengan ilmu drama tingkat maksimal, Fang memperagakan seorang gadis yang dijahati kakak tirinya dengan meremas dada.

"CUMA PENGEN MOBIL AJA NGARETNYA GAK KETULUNGAN. GILIRAN SAYANG MINTA KOSMETIK KUALITAS IMPOR ANCAMANNYA GAK MAKAN SATU HARI. SAKIT—SAKIT—" Fang mengelus dadanya.

Ying, lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang.

"O—oke, sayang. Ini salah aku yang terlalu egois," gadis bermata abu-abu itu baru kali ini mendengar curahan hati suaminya yang sepanjang lima lembar kertas berukuran _legal_ dengan _format Arial font_ 7\. Eh kenapa urusan pekerjaan kantor dibawa-bawa dengan pemisalan?

Biasanya Ying hanya mendengar gumaman tidak ikhlas dari lawan bicara ketika dia merengek minta dibeliin berbagai _make up_ kualitas bintang lima yang butuh uang ber _jut-jut_ (bahasa gaul dari juta) tiap satu _pcs-_ nya. Pihak perempuan mengira suaminya akan senang dengan pasangan hidupnya yang hobi menjaga kualitas lahirnya. Dia tidak tahu Fang harus sampai pasang gaya se _alay_ mungkin saking tidak terbiasa melampiaskan kekesalannya di depan dia sendiri.

Karena tidak ada satu masalah dimana hanya satu pihak saja yang salah.

Semua pasti punya sedikit kesalahan yang menjadikan suatu sengketa semakin kuat. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

Sang istri mendekati suaminya yang lelah menjerit walau sedikit ketakutan. Satu tangan ia arahkan memegang pangkal lengan pasangannya itu. Satu tanganya yang lain mengelus lebaran punggung Fang.

"Maaf ... sayang mau maafin aku kan?"

Fang mengangguk. Ia merasa nyaman karena kali ini istrinya mau mendengar keluh kesahnya. "Kukira kau akan menceraikan laki-laki ini. Rasanya aku mau mati sekarang."

"Mobil hilang, aku cerewet, pasti kau tertekan sekali."

Inilah sosok perempuan yang ia selalu kejar-kejar untuk bisa menjadi pendampingnya. Fang ingat ketika pertama kali melamar tuan putri di depannya begitu banyak rintangan. Ia tegar memilih Ying, karena dia percaya sosok Ying hanya dapat dipapah oleh dirinya seorang. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kedudukannya sebagai suami terhormat di depan gadis yang kini ia coba peluk.

Sang suami mengecup dahi istrinya lembut. "Kita bisa berjalan pulang sama-sama. Kau masih punya jam manipulasi waktu kan?"

"Sayang, jamnya masih tertinggal dalam mobil."

"Hah?"

Ying menatap wajah Fang yang kebingungan. "Kita jalan kaki. Sekalian mencari mobilnya. Aku akan menemanimu, selalu bersamamu."

Kadang musibah datang untuk menguji apakah orang tersebut akan bersyukur, bukan?

 **-Finn-**

A/N: FangYing strike again~ Chatting absurd dengan dedek **Io-aruka** berbuah pemikiran gila akan diri Fang. Selamat ulang tahun dek :"))) /belumwoi

Semoga suka dengan ceritanya. Saya berusaha mungkin mengurangi kenistaan Ying, dan malah berbalik menyerang Fang.

Bagaimana mobilnya? Kita tanyakan pada daun melambai.

Sign,

Lampion Malam


End file.
